Dragon Ball Z : L'Héritage des Super Saiyajins
by KeyboardOtaku
Summary: 10 années sont passées depuis Buu, mais des nouveaux visages apparaissent et d'anciens refont surface. Amis ou ennemis ? Son Goku, Vegeta et tout les autres vont devoir affronter l'héritage ancestral de leur race et découvrir les véritables origines des Super Saiyajins en faisant face au plus puissant d'entre eux. Comment feront-ils face à cette menace sans précédent ?
1. Chapitre 1

La fureur du combat, l'excitation croissante, la danse sanglante et violente de deux adversaires, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris, alors que « Lui » y avait dédié sa vie entière, venait de trouver un sens à ses yeux. Il « comprenait » le combat, il ne se battait plus contre « Lui » mais plutôt contre ses limites, corporelles et mentales. Pour la première fois, il souriait durant un combat, ce que « Lui » faisait tout le temps et qui paraissait totalement déplacé dans un affrontement comme celui-ci, mais ce sourire de pure bonheur, d'extase même, prouvait qu'il apercevait ce qu'on avait essayé de lui apprendre depuis longtemps.

Le sol tremblait sous leurs coups, la Terre se fendait sous leurs vagues d'énergies, tout ce qui les entourait n'était que le théâtre fragile de ce combat de titans. Les coups de poing et de pieds s'enchaînaient à une vitesse qui l'étonnait lui-même, son corps bougeait si vite qu'il se demandait un peu si il n'était pas devenu un pantin à la merci d'un quelconque Dieu du combat. C'était le combat qui l'animait, mais après tout comme ceux de sa race, il était fait pour ça. Combattre toute se vie et mourir en combattant, tel était le lot des Saiyajins. Et cela leur convenaient et cela leur conviendraient toujours

Son Goten était tellement concentré sur ses pensées et sur le combat, qu'il n'attendit pas son père lui dire :

Ça suffit, on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui !

Goten continua donc sur sa lancée et balança un coup de pied dans la hanche de son père, celui-ci para le coup avec son bras et éclata de rire :

Eh bien mon bonhomme, on dirait que t'arrive plus à t'arrêter !

Son Goku était aux anges, son fils était enfin devenu un adversaire intéressant, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble que Goten prenait vraisemblablement du plaisir à se battre. Le preuve en était que, de par sa concentration il n'avait pas entendu son ordre de stopper. Il regarda son fils dans les yeux, ceux-ci avaient la pupille bleu et le regard dur caractéristique des Super Saiyajins, ainsi que les cheveux dorés et dressés en l'air. La principale différence qu'il y avait chez Goten était la puissante aura jaune et électrique, qui signifiait qu'il était au deuxième stade de transformation des Saiyajins.

Il regarda son fils redevenir normal et fit de même. Il lui intima ensuite d'un geste de la tête l'ordre de descendre. Une fois atterrit, il lui demanda comme à son habitude de s'asseoir par terre pendant qu'ils feraient le point sur l'entraînement de la journée. Une fois relativement bien installer sur le plateau rocheux, Goku s'éclaircit la gorge :

Bon, eh bien bravo...Je suis très content de toi aujourd'hui !

Merci, répondit timidement Goten, mais j'ai rien fait de plus que d'habitude.

Son père éclata de rire avant de rétorquer :

Ne fais pas l'innocent, ce combat tu l'as mené comme un homme, tu y as pris du plaisir, tu as vu beaucoup plus que ce que tu pouvais voir avant. Ou alors je me trompe ?

Non, non, c'était un bon combat, j'ai fait des progrès depuis 10 ans mais là...

Là tu as vu plus loin, termina son père. Je crois que tu va bientôt franchir une nouvelle étape. Tiens, dit-il en lui lançant un Senzu, un des ces haricots magiques qui redonnaient force et vigueur.

Goten le croqua et ressentit la délicieuse et familière sensation qui accompagnait le retour de son énergie. Ses blessures disparaissaient, tandis que son père croquait également un des haricots. Goku reprit ensuite :

Cela va faire un moment que tu maîtrise le Super Saiyajin 2, et je pense que tu as fait plus ou moins le tour des capacités qu'il permet.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ça veut dire que tu es prêt, je commençais à le ressentir depuis quelques semaines, ton énergie augmentait mais ta force stagnait, cette transformation ne peut plus progresser chez toi.

Goten commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire son père, depuis le combat contre Buu, son père avait décidé de parfaire son entraînement bâclé et irrégulier de sa mère en l'emmenant régulièrement dans des zones désertiques pour des affrontements. Si au début les combats duraient rarement plus de 5 minutes en raison de la trop grande différence de force, ils avaient au fil du temps gagner en durée, et depuis un moment, il n'était plus le seul à compter ses bleus et égratignures.

Pendant les sept premières années de sa vie, il n'avait pas connu son père et s'était entraîner en secret avec ardeur dans l'espoir de dépasser ce modèle dont sa mère et son frère parlait tant. Il se rappelait encore la joie qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré au Tenka Ichi Budokai 10 ans auparavant, la joie de voir cet homme si puissant, l'homme le plus fort de l'univers. Et puis il y avait eu Buu, et la salle de l'esprit et du temps. Avec Trunks, bien qu'encore jeunes, ils avaient pris conscience du potentiel latent des Saiyajins et grâce à la fusion, atteint l'ultime stade de transformation, le Super Saiyajin 3.

Et cette sensation, il l'a ressentait à nouveau, l'impression de son propre pouvoir. L'impression d'être puissant, et d'avoir encore tant de puissance au fond de soi, ce pouvoir endormie ne demandant qu'à être libérer. Oui, peut-être le pouvait-il, peut-être que son père avait raison...Ce pouvoir était si près qu'il avait presque juste à tendre la main. Allongé sur le dos, Goten tendit la main en faisant mine d'attraper le soleil, qui lui avait toujours rappeler les Super Saiyajins, si lumineux, si puissant, et tellement incontrôlable.

Goku s'était assis à côté de son fils, mais il ne voulait pas le déranger, pour y être passé avant lui, il savait que le troisième stade ne s'acquiert qu'avec une introspection sur soi-même et sur son propre pouvoir. Contrairement aux stades précédents qui nécessitaient des explosions de colère. Il se leva doucement, et sans un bruit, ni un cri, il se transforma directement en Super Saiyajin 3, et comme à chaque fois, il sentit l'énorme pouvoir sortir de tout les pores de sa peau, cela lui donnait certes une immense force mais aussi un énorme pression sur son corps et son esprit. On se sentait plus fort que jamais, mais on devait garder à l'esprit que cette transformation dévorait à vitesse grand v toute l'énergie vitale de son utilisateur. Sur Terre il ne pouvait pas garder celle-ci plus d'une demi-heure, et encore sans se battre ni utiliser d'énergie, il en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais dans le combat final contre Buu. Et la victoire avait ainsi faillit leur échapper, de même que la sécurité de l'Univers.

Goten se releva pour regarder son père, l'énorme pression de Ki qui l'écrasait lui faisait avoir des sueurs froides. L'idée de pouvoir être aussi fort lui sembla d'un coup ridicule, aberrant même. Pourtant en regardant de plus, peut-être, songea-t-il, peut-être n'était-ce pas si loin. Pris d'un élan de détermination, il se leva d'un coup, et se re-transforma. Il augmenta alors sa force à son maximum, et petit à petit essaya d'aller plus loin. Il ne devait pas repousser ses limites, mais les exploser. Se surpasser n'était pas, étant enfant, dans son caractère. Avec Trunks, il s'en rendait compte désormais, ils étaient des enfants pourris-gâtés. Lui par une mère qui voyait en lui le souvenir chéri de l'homme qu'elle avait perdu, et l'autre par une mère laxiste et pleine aux as et un père qui n'avait rien de l'idéal paternel. Maintenant c'était différent, du moins pour lui.

Il songea aussi à son frère, cet autre modèle, son frère adoré, celui qui comme son père paraissait être un mur infranchissable. Mais il allait y arriver, il y était arriver, à se hisser aux côtés de ses géants...Et il laissa exploser toute sa puissance...


	2. Chapitre 2

Vegeta regarda par la fenêtre du SpeedFly de la Capsule Corp, que conduisait sa femme, en soupirant. Depuis ce matin, il suivait les forces du père et du fils Son durant leur entraînement dans les montagnes, où ironie du sort il avait affronté pour la première fois celui qui allait devenir son meilleur ami et ennemi, il était très impressionné par les progrès de SonGoten, bien qu'ayant stagné durant un long moment, l'entraînement avec son père commençait portait ses fruits.

Tout en songeant au merveilleux et excitant combat qui devait avoir lieu là-bas, il regarda son propre fils et poussa un soupir de découragement. Trunks avait un potentiel énorme, il en était sûr, bien que plus le temps passait et plus il se disait qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même. Celui-ci, contrairement à son « autre » fils du futur qu'il avait connu, n'était pas très porté sur le combat en général. Sa puissance n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis 10 ans, il n'avait toujours pas surpassé le Super Saiyajin, et n'était sûrement pas près de le faire.

Totalement absorbé par la lecture de ses messages, l'ado aux cheveux violets ne remarquait absolument pas le regard fixe et accusateur de son père, il lisait le sourire aux lèvres une des nombreuses déclarations d'amour qu'il recevait tout les jours sur son portable. Il faut dire que son physique attirait les jeunes filles. Avec son regard sombre, sa musculature et ses longs cheveux, qui pourrait lui résister. En tout cas aucune fille de son lycée ça il en était désormais sûr, certaines d'entre-elles avaient même créent un fan-club, rien de bien méchant jusqu'à ce que qu'une nuit, il se réveille avec une des membres en train de le prendre en photo durant son sommeil. Son hurlement de surprise avait réveillé un Vegeta endormie qui avait voulu écarteler la jeune fille, parce que, avait-il dit « On ne dérange pas le sommeil du Prince des Saiyajins ! ». Bien que la vrai raison est été sans doute différente, après tout personne ne dort avec les sous-vêtements de sa femme dans la main.

Son père...il savait qu'il le décevait et il s'en fichait, même si voir les progrès de SonGoten devenir aussi fulgurant le chagrinait un peu, car lui aussi suivait distraitement l'avancé du combat de son meilleur ami. Les deux amis étaient depuis quelque temps assez distant, Goten avait changé. Il était plus froid et paraissait parfois exaspéré par lui, Trunks se réconfortait en se disant que c'était un idiot qui avait pris la grosse tête parce qu'il était plus fort que lui, mais au fond de lui il savait pertinemment que seul lui-même était en tort.

Vegeta vit que son fils venait enfin de levé les yeux de son téléphone, tout comme lui 5 minutes avant, il regardait par le fenêtre en soupirant bruyamment. « Ha, ha. » pensa le Prince, « On dirait qu'il a... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée lorsque son esprit fut touché par l'énorme mais familière puissance de Kakarotto. Celui venait de se transformer en Super Saiyajin 3 à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là. Cela l'étonna un peu, comment se faisait-il que Kakarotto se mette à fond ? Goten était peut-être devenu redoutable, mais pas au point que son père doive se transformer, il n'y comprenait rien. Trunks le regarda avec le même regard perplexe, aucun des deux ne semblait deviner la raison qui aurait put le pousser à cela.

Et ensuite Vegeta, qui était focalisé sur la force de Kakarotto, vit qu'une autre énorme puissance était en train de grandir. Cela ne se pouvait pas, c'était impossible, mais si il ne rêvait pas, la force de Goten augmentait à une vitesse démesurée. Il le sentait, il allait bientôt se transformer...Incroyable, ce gosse avait du talent, il était comme Gohan sa force ne paraissait pas avoir de limite. C'était un Saiyajin digne de ce nom, pas comme...comme...la vieille banane molle qui lui servait d'héritier ! C'est ainsi qu'il nommait son fils depuis un moment, il était mou, ne s'entraînait que pour conserver un semblant de forme sportive et draguer les filles. Cela avait fini par tellement énervé Vegeta que désormais Trunks devait s'entraîner après son père, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose que la faiblesse de son fils.

Mais Kakarotto pouvait aller se rhabiller avec son fils Super Saiyajin 3, il avait mieux, bien mieux. Il tourna la tête derrière lui et observa sa plus grande fierté qui dormait paisiblement sur son siège. Bra, sa deuxième fille, son trésor...née peu de temps après le combat contre Buu elle était déjà plus forte que son frère, sa petite mine angélique si semblable à celle de sa mère cachait un caractère bien trempé et un amour du combat. Par comparaison, elle était aussi forte que Gohan au même âge lorsqu'il avait vaincu Cell, ce qui ne cessait de rendre Vegeta heureux. Sa mère essayait de la ramollir un peu, mais contrairement à Trunks qui avait fini pourri-gâté la petite avait un caractère proche de celui de son père, orgueilleuse et fière, même si tout comme lui elle pouvait se montrer douce et agréable, quand elle le voulait du moins.

Bulma commença à amorcer la descente de l'appareil, elle appuya sur divers boutons afin d'entrer en vol stationnaire, puis fit lentement chuter la puissance des réacteurs pour faire baisser l'altitude. Tout en manipulant l'engin, elle songea, sans le savoir, tout comme son fils et son mari, à la désormais difficile relation entre les deux hommes. Certes Vegeta abusait quelque peu sur ses exigences d'entraînement, mais voir son fils devenir un bourreau des cœurs peu enclin à l'exercice physique ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle y voyait une réminiscence de Yamcha, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse comme ce mauvais modèle. Sans attache à un âge avancé, Yamcha profitait des ces dernières années de fraîcheur pour mettre un maximum de filles dans son lit. Rien que de d'imaginer son fils finir ainsi la mettait en colère, pourtant rien de ce qu'elle et son époux pouvait faire ou dire ne changeait quoi que ce soit au comportement de Trunks. Elle avait pensé que le changement de comportement de Goten aurait put changé quelque chose mais au final, un fossé commençait à se mettre entre les deux amis. Il fallait à son fils un déclic, et l'arrivée prochaine du Tenka Ichi Budokai lui donna une idée. Conforté par cet éclair de génie, elle salua Goku et Goten par la fenêtre d'un geste de la main, ceux-ci s'était approché après les avoir vu arrivé.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merde, Trunks, pensa Goten. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir pour l'instant, non pas qu'ils n'étaient plus amis, mais les choses n'étaient plus comme avant. Trunks se comportait comme un connard prétentieux sans même en avoir conscience, cette idiot pensait que leur différence de puissance et d'entraînement était pour quelque chose dans leur dispute. Mais la vraie raison était que Trunks avait dragué Palace. Palace, la fille dont Goten était amoureux depuis un peu près le début de son existence. Trunks connaissait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, mais ne s'était pas gêné pour flirter avec elle devant lui. Et au final il l'avait lâché comme les autres, et rien que pour ça il lui en voulait.

Vegeta sauta presque littéralement du train en marche, à ceci près que c'était du SpeedFly, pour foncer droit sur Kakarotto et lui asséner un coup de coude monumentale dans le ventre. Coup que l'autre Saiyajin esquiva rapidement avant de répondre d'un coup de pied au visage. Bulma soupira en expulsant la fumée de sa cigarette, elle savait que c'était la façon de se dire bonjour et de savoir comment l'autre allait, mais cela ressemblait plus à celle des chiens que des hommes normaux. Enfin ils n'étaient pas normaux, et c'était quelque part très bien comme ça.

Trunks regarda Goten d'un rapide coup d'oeil, et il vit alors que son ami avait changé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu à cause des vacances scolaires. Goten avait repris la même coiffure que son père et lui ressemblait plus que jamais, avant beaucoup plus maigrelet, il était désormais de la même carrure. Mais son regard était plus sérieux que celui de Goku, il n'y avait pas cet air un peu niais caractéristique du père Son.

Bulma commençait légèrement à trouver le temps long, si bien qu'elle hurla :

Bon vous allez arrêter, gardez vos forces pour le tournoi demain.

Vegeta se retourna à peine et grommela un :

On s'en fout de ce tournoi...

Cependant Goku n'était pas de cet avis, il arrêta le poing de Vegeta, et lui dit avec un grand sourire au lèvres :

Bah Vegeta, elle n'a pas tort, et puis le tournoi c'est l'occasion de revoir tout le monde. Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu Gohan et sa famille. Et puis...ça fera du bien à ton fils à mon avis, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Piqué au vif, le prince ne sut quoi répondre, que son fils soit nul c'était une chose, que lui en ait conscience en était une autre, mais que Kakarotto se permette ce genre de réflexion, ça non. Même si il n'avait pas tort, il s'en voulait de devoir le reconnaître, c'était à lui de savoir ce qui était bien pour ses enfants ou pas. Là-dessus, pris dans sa réflexion, il remarqua que Goku était au sol en train de rigoler avec sa femme et sa fille, il osait même ébouriffer les cheveux de sa Bra-chérie. C'était sa fille, c'était lui qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux, pas un autre. Il allait lui montrait lequel des deux avait le plus d'autorité et de force.

Trunks vit son père descendre vers lui avec sa tête des mauvais jours, quoiqu'elle n'était pas très différente de celle de tout les autres jours. Il s'avança vers son fils, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui hurla :

TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE PARTICIPER A CE STUPIDE TOURNOI, OU ALORS JE TE COUPE L'ARGENT DE POCHE ET JE TE VIRE DE LA MAISON A COUP DE PIEDS AU CUL !

Analyse rapide de la situation pour Trunks, tout d'abord tenter une porte de sortie, prétendre à un examen serait judicieux...mais la vérification était simple pour ses parents. Bref une perte de temps, et il risquait plus gros à mentir. Ensuite deuxième moyen, sa mère, il l'a regarda brièvement, moins d'une seconde en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui souria ironiquement en faisant un oui de la tête. Merde, il était dedans jusqu'au cou. Pas d'argent de poche si il ne participait pas, la menace de quitter la maison n'était pas très sérieuse, surtout qu'il se logerait facilement ailleurs, chez Goten par exemple. Il avait oublier la dispute, il essaya de songer à un autre ami proche. Ah oui, en dehors de Goten et des ses groupies, il n'avait pas grand monde. A contrecœur il ouvrit la bouche et prononça un petit « oui », à peine audible et aussi rempli de mauvaise volonté que possible.

Vegeta jubilait intérieurement, enfin son autorité paternel fonctionnait, Trunks toujours aussi effronté et fuyant face aux problèmes, venait d'obéir. C'était une victoire, une grande victoire pour lui. Il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction et tapota l'épaule de son fils :

C'est bien, dit-il gentillement.

Bon bah c'est cool ! On va tous se voir là-bas alors ! Cria Goku en souriant.

Humpf, Goku, on est venu te chercher pour ça, lui répondit Bulma, agaçé par son idiot d'ami.

Ah ouais c'est vrai, hahaha.

Il posa Bra par terre, se transforma en Super Saiyen et s'exclama à l'attention de Vegeta, Goten et Trunks :

On fait la course, le premier là-bas !

Vegeta partit aussitôt, et Goku le suivit à pleine vitesse. Les deux guerriers dorés devinrent rapidement deux petits points jaunes et brillants dans l'horizon. Trunks et Goten n'avaient pas bougé, Bulma commençait à avoir une veine qui lui battait sur la tempe, et elle hurla à l'intention des points brillants, tout en sachant qu'il ne l'entendait pas :

- Bande d'abrutis, le tournoi c'est demain je vous rappelle !


	4. Chapitre 4

Son Gohan regarda avec étonnement le stadium du Tenka Ichi Budokai, celui-ci avait bien changé, désormais il ne s'agissait plus d'un Ring en plein air mais d'une sorte de stade couvert. La surface était environ un tiers plus grande qu'il y a dix ans, et les gradins encore plus hauts et impressionnants. Tout avait une dimension surréaliste, on était très très loin du petit stade pittoresque que son père lui avait si souvent décri lorsqu'il lui racontait ses souvenirs d'enfance. C'était l'endroit des premières « armes » de son père et il ressentait une petite pointe de tristesse en voyant l'endroit aussi modifié et changé.

Mais au moins, sa fille semblait apprécié le paysage, la jeune Pan admirait le festival de sons et de couleurs des vendeurs de souvenirs, de nourriture ou encore les publicités géantes projetées sur les écrans aux dimensions gargantuesques. Au vu de la taille du ring et de la hauteur des gradins, il était assez évident que les écrans serviraient le moment venu à suivre le match de près.

Il espérait que son père arriverait bientôt, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait revoir toute la famille, elle lui rabattait les oreilles à longueur de journée sur le tournoi. La petite fille née tout comme Bra peu de temps après le combat contre Buu avait décidé d'elle-même de participé au tournoi. La catégorie enfant ayant disparu après les résultats de Goten et Trunks dix ans auparavant, Gohan et Videl n'avait pas tout de suite dit oui. Il avait dû céder lorsque la petite s'était transformé en Super Saiyajin et déclarer que pour prouver sa valeur elle détruirait la Terre. Gohan ne l'avait pas cru une seconde, mais le caractère obstiné de Pan hérité de sa mère et de sa grand-mère paternelle était à toute épreuve. Et puis que pouvait-elle craindre ? Personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal dans les autres participants.

Pan cherchait intensément des yeux son grand-père, et toute la famille. Elle essayait de sentir leur énergie comme son père lui enseignait mais sa grand succès, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle sursauta de frayeur lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se vit soulever de terre par son grand-père Satan, qui l'octroya d'un gros bisous baveux sur la joue. Il lui caressa la tête avec les habituelles « Pan chérie d'amour » et autres sobriquets qu'il avait l'habitude de lui donner. Ses parents arrivèrent et ce fut les échanges traditionnels, avec leur lot de « La petite a bien grandi ! », ce genre de choses. Elle était contente de voir Grand-père Satan, mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait, elle profita du fait que ses parents discutaient en rigolant avec son grand-père pour s'éclipser sans un bruit. Et soudain elle vit passer un éclair bleu et se retrouva avec Bra collée dans ses bras, celle-ci lui avait sauté dessus sans crier gare. Si elle était là cela voulait dire que Vegeta et donc son grand-père n'était pas loin. Elle discuta joyeusement avec sa meilleure amie en s'échangeant des histoires de filles. Elle finit même par oublier son grand-père et le reste, le temps passait si vite qu'elles furent toutes les deux surprises lorsqu'elles entendirent le commentateur, qui malgré son âge désormais avancé, hurlait dans le micro avec force :

Les éliminatoires vont commencer ! Que les derniers à vouloir s'inscrire se dépêche, il n'y aura bientôt plus de place !

Les filles se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, elles crièrent toutes les deux en fonçant vers le stand d'inscription. Par chance, elles arrivèrent au bon moment, grâce à leur jeu de coudes pour se frayer un chemin parmi les hommes baraqués en costume ridicule qui se prenaient pour des experts en arts martiaux. L'un d'eux visiblement mécontent de se voir ainsi pousser par des gamines qui faisaient la moitié de sa taille, leur cria avec tout le mépris possible :

Eh dis-donc les morveuses, vous pouvez dégagez, c'est pour les vrais hommes ici.

Pan et Bra se retournèrent, l'homme portait un costume de super héros ridicule, enfin toujours moins que celui que le père de Pan cachait dans son placard, avec des ailes de poulet et une crête sur la tête. Un sorte de poulet aux hormones bodybuildé. Bref pas digne d'intérêt pour les deux demoiselles. Elles ne répondirent pas, Pan s'envola à hauteur du visage de l'homme poulet, celui-ci eut un geste de recul dû à la surprise, et Pan d'un air blasé et méprisant vit valser la volatile d'une pichenette entre les deux yeux. L'homme massif fit s'écrouler toute la file situé derrière eux. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partir aux vestiaires et aux éliminatoires, elles entendirent un hurlement de rage. Et dans un éclair jaune, elles virent tout les badauds se faire expulser dans les airs.

Bra eut un petit sourire en voyant son père sortir furieux de cette masse compacte de résidus de dojos. Celui-ci la regarda ainsi que Pan avant de lâcher :

Les ordures, merci de ne pas me les balancer dessus ! Mais vous auriez pu prévenir, je vous ai chercher partout, j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir m'inscrire, tes parents s'inquiétaient, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Pan.

Désolé...lâcha Bra d'un air mielleux en faisant des yeux de chaton.

Vegeta se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire contre sa fille. Elle le menait par le bout du nez, et il se lassait faire. Décidément, il était vraiment pitoyable. M'enfin, ce n'était pas grave, il gardait sa fierté au combat, bien qu'il redoutait de tomber sur sa fille durant le tournoi. Jamais il ne pourrait gagner, et perdre contre une fillette de 9 ans le détruirait plus encore que sa défaite face à la gonzesse mécanique du mec sans nez. Elle lui ferait les yeux doux et il sauterait hors du ring pour lui faire plaisir. En somme si ce cas de figure se présentait, il serait bien dans la m...

Avec toutes ses pensées et réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avançait plus dans la file pour les vestiaires et que d'autre prétendants aux éliminatoires lui hurlaient dessus. Il passa ses nerfs sur eux, car qui étaient-ils pour déranger ses royales réflexions. Et au moins cela séparerait une partie du bon grain de l'ivraie.

Et il ne s'attendait pas à trouver du bon grain, un type en costume cravate arrêta son poing avec le torse, le type qui le dépassait de plusieurs têtes ne broncha pas ni ne bougea d'un pouce. Vegeta surprit d'abord, eut un sourire, ce type avait l'air moins faible que les autres, ce tournoi allait donc lui apporter quelques surprises. L'identité du colosse ne le préoccupait nullement, seul un bon combat intéressait, et à part Kakarotto, Gohan et peut-être Goten, personne ne pouvait lui en donner un. Il s'écarta du type qui se pencha pour le regarder, Vegeta vit alors qu'il portait un chapeau et un masque blanc qui cachait son visage. Le prince crut l'espace d'un instant que le géant allait répliquer, mais non il n'en fit rien. Vegeta se détourna de lui et partit en marchant tranquillement.

Il rentra dans les vestiaires avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, il allait laisser la surprise sur la présence d'un potentiel adversaire intéressant. Ce tournoi allait décidément lui plaire cette année.


	5. Chapitre 5

Goku était assis par terre en attendant que tout le monde finisse le passage à la punch machine, il se tenait la tête d'une main en soupirant. Que ça pouvait être long, pourtant il était sûr à 100% de tous passer les éliminatoires. Après tout c'est pas les idiots en tenues de Super-Héros moulante et bariolé qui allait les surpassé. Il eut un petit rire en songeant aux tournois de sa jeunesse, c'était pas un repaire d'amateur à l'époque bien que l'échelle des forces n'était absolument pas la même, les combats valaient leur pensant de cacahuètes pour les spectateurs. Il entendit d'un coup un énorme craquement de métal, suivit d'une explosion et de hurlements de frayeur et stupeur, tiens Vegeta venait de passer, pensa Goku en s'esclaffant.

Gohan rejoignit son père en levant les bras, celui-ci se leva et le serra dans ses bras :

Alors comment ça va fiston ? Demanda Goku

Bien, je suis passé avant Vegeta, j'ai eu de la chance, mais par contre les jeunes n'ont pas fini d'attendre. Répondit-il en rigolant. Videl, Piccolo, Krillin et sa famille sont déjà dans les gradins en place VIP grâce à Satan, mais après Bulma et Maman je ne les ai pas vu du tout.

Elles doivent être aux toilettes, tu sais avec leurs trucs de femmes ajouta Goku d'un air conspirateur.

Gohan se frotta les cheveux derrière la nuque en riant, un peu gêné, il faudrait vraiment que sa mère lui explique un jour le concept de ménopause. Mais pour le moment il était content de voir son père, il se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Pris par son boulot d'enseignant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir une fois en 6 mois. Certes il y avait le téléphone, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et Goku s'était déjà téléporté en plein milieu d'un cours donné par Gohan juste pour lui demander comment ça allait, donc celui-ci avait interdiction de se téléporter à l'improviste chez son fils.

Encore pendant son cours n'avait pas été l'irruption la plus gênante de son père, un soir alors qu'il était seul avec Videl, son père était arrivé dans leur chambre alors qu'ils...Gohan rougit à cette pensée, le moment n'était pas au divagations de ce genre, il fallait qu'ils se rendent dans la hall des participants pour tirer au sort leur ordre de passage. Il dit à son père qu'il fallait y aller et tout les deux traversèrent le tunnel désormais creusé entre la zone éliminatoire en sous-sol et le hall lui aussi en sous-sol.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent que tous les autres participants étaient arrivés. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que leur petite bande avait un certain monopole sur ce tournoi, songea Gohan, étaient présents, Pan, Bra, Vegeta, Trunks et Goten, en se comptant lui et son père cela faisait 7 combattants qui venaient de chez eux. Il regarda les autres, il y avait un petit garçon tout frêle à la peau brune, qui venait sûrement des îles chaudes du sud, ensuite deux combattants habillés de la même façon, le même costume-cravate noir avec le chapeau assorti et un masque blanc. Mais la différence entre eux était impressionnante, le premier, un homme de très haute taille était stoïque à côté d'une, il le devinait à son apparence, une jeune fille qui devait faire plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de moins que lui.

Goku avait une drôle de sensation qui lui parcourait le bas du dos lorsqu'il croisa le regard du géant habillé en pingouin masqué. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, comme sur un vieux souvenir ou un mot qu'on a sur le bout de la langue. C'était bizarre, il n'arrivait pas à sonder sa force, non pas comme si elle était nulle mais plutôt inexistante, comme si il se heurtait à un puits sans fond. Il détourna son regard du type et vit que Buu, désormais appelé

. Les deux autres qui restaient n'avaient pas l'air très impressionnant, c'était un homme habillé en tout et pour tout d'un slip en cuir et d'une casquette du même matériau. Il était en grande dispute avec l'arbitre :

Non et non, Monsieur Sadoman, vous n'avez pas le droit de porter de telles armes, ou quoi que cela puisse bien être sur le terrain.

Mais enfin, ce sont mes accessoires, c'est le concept de Sadoman, je me bats comment si je n'ai pas ma panoplie moi, vous pouvez me le dire. Comment je fais sans pince ou cravache moi ?!

Goku s'interrogea sur l'utilité que pouvait bien avoir ce genre de choses sur un terrain d'arts martiaux, il savait qu'une pince servait au bricolage, il avait déjà essayé de s'y mettre avant de se rendre compte que chaque coup de marteau qu'il donnait cassait le clou en morceau. Et la cravache, Gohan avait déjà fait de l'équitation une fois ou deux en vacances, ce truc pouvait faire mal à un cheval alors à un être humain...ce n'était pas si bête au final finit-il par conclure.

La-dessus le dénommé Sadoman consentit enfin à déposé ses accessoires au vestiaire, non sans regret apparent et l'arbitre appela tour à tour les autres concurrents pour le titre de meilleur combattant de la planète, afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient tous présents et ceux qu'ils prétendaient être. Goku eut un déclic, il avait oublié son plan. Pourtant il n'avait pensé qu'à ce jour ces dix dernières années, mais l'excitation ambiante l'avait détourné de la raison première de sa venue ici. Goku regarda alors parmi les concurrents, le dernier de la liste, il n'avait pas fait attention à lui mais il sut en le voyant que c'était bien celui qu'il avait attendu durant longtemps. Le gamin à la peau brune, il avait l'air frêle et inoffensif , une sorte de crête de cheveux sombres sur le crâne, et des habits rapiécés, son apparence en général laissait à penser qu'il manquait de beaucoup de choses, d'argent entre autre.

Mais Goku sut en sondant l'esprit du jeune homme, que malgré son apparente faiblesse se cachait bien l'esprit de son ancien ennemi. 10 ans en arrière, il avait demander à Emna de réincarner Buu dans un être bon, afin qu'il puisse se ré-affronter plus tard. Son vœu avait manifestement été entendu dans l'au-delà. Le commentateur appela alors l'enfant par son nom :

Monsieur, hum, Uub ?

Le garçonnet couru pour répondre présent, il était complètement mort de trouille. Il était venu ici pour la récompense, parce que sur l'île de Païom, où il vivait avec sa famille, était très pauvre, contrairement aux îles voisines qui avait développé le tourisme, il n'y avait rien chez lui. Les gens cultivaient tant bien que mal, mais la famine guettait à chaque mauvaise récolte, alors il avait décidé de s'inscrire au Tenka Ichi Budokai qu'il avait suivit sur la seul télé de l'île tous les ans, religieusement. Il s'était mis à s'entraîner pour le plaisir, et était devenu un combattant redouté même chez les hommes mûrs, plein d'espoir il avait décidé de venir ici pour gagner la prime. Mais en voyant les autres participants, il avait perdu tout espoir. Il avait même faillit partir quand il avait vu arrivé le géant en costume de ville.

Il était resté pour des raisons qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer lui-même, tout d'abord depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Mr. Buu, le premier et grand disciple de Satan, à la télé, il avait ressenti un besoin impérieux et complètement fou de le rencontrer, cet homme, bien que vu son apparence il ne savait pas si on pouvait le qualifier de ce nom, l'obsédait sans aucune raison logique. Et l'autre raison était la sensation assez similaire qu'il avait eu lorsque l'homme en kimono orange et avec l'air débonnaire, qui s'appelait Son Goku était entré dans le hall. Une sorte de flash s'était imposé à lui comme une image qui se serait incrusté sur un écran dans sa tête. L'image d'un combat, de violence, l'homme en kimono orange avec des cheveux dorés qui poussaient jusque dans son dos, des chocs, des coups échangés. Tout cela paraissait surréaliste et pourtant il voulait parler à cet homme et à Mr. Buu, sans toutefois en trouver le courage.

Goku prit à part Buu, et lui exposa sa requète :

Bon tu pourrais me rendre un tout petit service ?

Quoi ? L'interrogea Buu.

Eh bien je voudrais que tu manipule un peu le hasard, histoire que je tombe sur ce garçon en premier. Et il désigna du doigt Uub qui s'apprêtait à tirer le premier numéro dans l'urne.

C'est lui ?

Oui, ne te fit pas à son apparence, il a conservé toute sa force.

C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Répondit une voix derrière lui.

Ah Vegeta, ne t'en fais pas il est devenu quelqu'un de bon je t'assure. Et puis il ne contrôle pas sa puissance, du moins pour l'instant...

Goku eut les yeux dans le vague en finissant sa phrase, Vegeta mit à peine une seconde à comprendre là où il voulait en venir, même Buu n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ce que Goku avait l'air de prévoir et il lui fit savoir :

C'est pas une bonne idée. C'est trop dangereux, si tu l'entraînes, tu pourrais recréer un monstre pire qu'avant, ça serait notre perte.

Oui là il a raison, déjà que lorsque tu nous a expliqué que tu avais demandé à ce que Buu, le petit, soit réincarné, on a cru que tu avais perdu les pédales, mais là non je suis contre. Répliqua la prince.

Eh bien Buu, tu as la mémoire courte ? C'est Satan et moi qui contre l'avis de Vegeta, t'avons laissé en vie. Parce que nous avions confiance en ta bonté et en toi. Fais de même pour cet enfant, il pourrait être un grand atout pour plus tard.

Vegeta eut un mouvement de tête dédaigneux et partit, tandis que Buu resta avec Goku pour changer les numéros. Certes il avait peur, mais Mr. Buu faisait confiance à Goku, si il disait qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, il le croyait. Il réarrangèrent non seulement les matchs pour que Goku affronte Uub, mais aussi à la demande de Vegeta, de lui faire affronter le grand type et que Trunks affronte Goten.

Goku savait pourquoi le deuxième match avait une importance, mais ce duel avec le géant lui paraissait un peu suspect, Vegeta n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à n'importe quel combattant, si ce type l'intriguait il y avait une raison. Lui aussi sentait un truc louche chez ce gars mais pas vraiment plus, mais bon Buu accepta et cela ne le concernait pas de toute façon.

Une fois tout le monde tiré au sort, le commentateur conduisit les participants à un escalier qui les amenèrent en surface afin d'annoncer aux spectateurs l'ordre définitif des matchs. Lorsque les guerriers arrivèrent sur l'immense ring, ils entendirent la clameur assourdissante qui faisait vibrer les gradins noirs de monde. Pas une seul place n'était libre, tout n'était que couleurs, cris d'excitation, un bruit énorme qui finissait par étouffer son propre son. Le commentateur hurla alors dans micro avec sa verve légendaire :

Ladies et Gentlemen, bienvenue à cette nouvelle édition du Tenka Ichi Budokai, dans cette toute nouvelle arène encore plus grande, pour des combats plus intenses, excitants et magistraux ! Tout ceci grâce à notre champion Satan !

Satan situé sur un podium placé devant l'écran suspendu dans les airs, trônait tel le roi de ce peuple de spectateurs venu admirer celui qu'ils considéraient comme le héros de leur monde.

Satan ne prononça pas un mot et leva simplement le doigt en l'air, geste aussitôt imité par tous les fans comme un seul homme, ce signe signifiait que le tournoi commençait véritablement, tradition instauré par Satan lui-même.

Le commentateur annonça, une fois la foule en délire silencieuse, les participants :

Premier match, Monsieur Son Goku, plusieurs fois challenger dans sa jeunesse, il a remporté une fois ce tournoi dans un match exceptionnel.

Piccolo dans les gradins eut un petit sourire de contentement en se rappelant les dégâts causés par ce match de l'époque où Goku et lui était les pires ennemis. Ce temps était loin derrière eux, et bien que ses propres capacités de combat avaient bien augmentés depuis ce temps, elles étaient dérisoires face à celles que Goku possédaient désormais. Il n'avait plus sa place dans le tournoi, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il regardait d'un œil fier la jeune génération, surtout Gohan, et il était ravi de leur passer la main.

Et face à lui, un tout jeune challenger, âgé d'à peine 9 ans, venu des lointaines et exotiques îles du Sud, le prometteur Uub !

Le jeune garçon était devenu entièrement rouge de la tête au pied, il ne savait pas où se mettre, il aurait tellement souhaité ne pas être venu ici. Il allait se faire ridiculiser en public, son village devait sûrement le regarder, scotché devant le poste de télé. Ce Son Goku allait le briser comme une brindille de bois. Il n'avait aucune chance, le commentateur venait de dire que son adversaire avait participer plusieurs fois et avait même déjà gagner à une époque où il n'était même pas encore né. La peur lui tenaillait les entrailles, il était à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son coup, mais il se rappela sa famille, ses amis, son village, toute son île même, qui attendait un miracle venant de leur fils. Si il devait perdre, il le ferait la tête haute et mettrait toutes ses forces dans cette bataille.

Le commentateur continua de crier dans sa large moustache la suite des réjouissances :

Second match, Son Gohan, fils de Son Goku, affrontera une mystérieuse adversaire formant un duo atypique avec l'autre personnage masqué de ce tournoi. Comme la participante n'a pas divulgué son nom, elle sera nommé sous le pseudonyme de Miss P.

Les commentaires sur la fameuse Miss P. fusèrent parmi les spectateurs, certains la sifflaient et lançaient des demandes en mariage express, d'autres avaient des mots légèrement moins polis sur son physique plus qu'avantageux. Cette participante déchaînait déjà les passions, le commentateur eut quelques difficultés à faire le silence dans le stadium. Mais celui-ci revint et l'homme reprit son fidèle micro.

Troisième match, Son Goten, l'autre fils de Son Goku, qui avait déjà participé au tournoi dans la section enfant, il revient aujourd'hui pour affronter de nouveau son rival de la final enfant d'il y a dix ans, Trunks !

De même que pour Miss P., les jeunes femmes, mais pas que, s'exclamèrent des « Oh, qu'is sont mignons », « Ils sont trop Bôôôô ! », et autres féminités de ce genre. Si Trunks salua en souriant des jeunes filles qui se trouvait dans les places du bas en leur envoyant des baisers, Goten souffla de dépit, en songeant que faire changer Trunks n'allait vraiment pas être une mince affaire.

Quatrième match Mr. Buu, premier disciple de Satan qui est finaliste depuis dix ans, sans pourtant jamais avoir battu son maître, c'est un adversaire redoutable. Face à lui, un nouvel arrivant, Sadoman, dont on ne sait rien, si ce n'est le goût de la souffrance !

Mr. Buu qui avec son physique rondouillard et débonnaire était devenu un idole chez les enfants, il eut lui aussi le droit à une salve d'exclamations de fans. Il fit plusieurs courbettes, gêné par ces marques d'affection, ce qui fit rire les enfants et les autres spectateurs.

Hahaha, sacré Mr. Buu, continua le commentateur, Cinquième match, Vegeta, le père de Trunks, qui avait participé lui aussi au tournoi d'il y a dix ans, face à Mister B. l'étrange et impressionnant comparse de Miss P. !

Il y eu un silence de mort dans les gradins, les spectateurs délibéraient mentalement pour savoir lequel des deux était le moins effrayant. Car Vegeta regardait tout le monde avec son air méchant et presque démoniaque pour les non-initiés, et habituel pour lui.

Et dernier match du premier tour, on aura le droit à un match féminin entre deux participantes prometteuses, Pan la fils de Son Gohan, mais aussi la petite-fille de Satan et Son Goku, avec un tel héritage comment pourrait-elle ne pas être une combattante redoutable. Contre Bra, la fille de Vegeta et donc sœur de Trunks.

Une fois l'annonce finie, l'ordre apparut sur l'écran géant, avec les lignes amenant chaque match aux quarts de final, puis aux demi-finales, sauf pour le dernier groupe qui arriverait ensuite en final. Les noms des vainqueurs étaient remplacés par des blancs, qui seraient remplis ensuite.

Le commentateur hurla alors :

- Que le premier combat commence !


	6. Chapitre 6

On y était, enfin le moment tant attendu depuis dix longues années pour Goku. Retrouver son ennemi face à lui, pouvoir l'affronter de nouveau, loyalement, sans détour, ni intermédiaire. Il se plaça face à Uub, tout deux étaient au milieu du terrain, et comme le voulait la tradition, se saluèrent en se courbant, signe de respect l'un envers l'autre.

Goku lanca son plus beau sourire en serrant sa ceinture.

On commence ?

Ou...oui ! bégaya timidement le garçon.

Ben c'était pas gagné pensa le Saiyajin, c'était pire qu'il pensait, le gamin n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir conscience de l'énorme puissance qui sommeillait en lui. Il savait qu'il était probablement impressionné par tout cela, le stade plein, les adversaires adultes. Mais lui-même étant enfant, n'avait jamais été aussi tétanisé devant un autre combattant. En venir à cette extrémité le dérangeait, mais il le fallait pour que le combat ait un intérêt quelconque.

Bon p'tite tête, approche je vais te casser les dents ?

Qu...quoi ?

T'as bien entendu, je vais te faire manger le pavé, et puis ta mère elle est grosse !

Tous les amis et membres de la famille de Goku, qui regardaient depuis les gradins se regardèrent tous, l'air choqué par l'attitude inhabituelle de celui-ci. Gohan ne put s'empêcher de sortir un pentasyllabe monophasé :

Mékéceukifou ?

Il le provoque tout simplement...

Piccolo était le seul à avoir garder son calme, il n'avait pas l'air étonné un tant soit peu de l'attitude de Goku.

Mais ça j'avais compris, mais pourquoi il nous fait ça, c'est qu'un gosse !

Mais ce que tu n'as pas encore compris, c'est que cet enfant, ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant.

Encore un mystère, décidément...

Piccolo bien qu'il comprenait parfaitement le but de Son Goku, restait sceptique sur le fait de le provoquer délibérément, si ce gamin ne pouvait contrôler sa force, cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle pourrait échapper au contrôle de Goku. Il ne pouvait que se rappeler l'exemple de Gohan, qui enfant et possédant une puissance trop grande pour lui, avait toujours eu du mal à exploiter ses possibilités sauf lorsqu'il était en colère. La dernière fois que Goku avait provoqué la colère de Gohan en le faisant affronter Cell sans qu'il soit près, Gohan devenu trop puissant et proportionnellement orgueilleux n'avait pas achever Cell à temps et cela avait coûté la vie à son père.

Ce gamin était un cas encore plus dangereux, même si Emna avait lavé l'âme de Buu de tout vice, sa force restait d'origine maléfique et démoniaque. Et donc ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de dommages collatéraux. De toute façon, Goku était sur sa lancée et personne ne l'empêcherait, surtout pas lui.

Goku continuait de débiter un flot d'injures à peine vulgaire qui n'aurait pas offensé un enfant de cinq ans, mais qui énervait et irritait de plus en plus le jeune garçon des îles. Goku allait de « espèce de crotte de bique » à des « Ton père sent des pieds », tout aussi subtil. Mais le résultat était là, la force de Uub se dégageait progressivement. Doucement, mais suffisamment fortement pour que Goku le remarque. Le problème c'est qu'en dehors de ces insultes stupides, il ne se passait pas grand-chose sur le terrain, les spectateurs commençaient à crier aux deux combattants des ordres, comme « Battez-vous ! », «Arrête les gamineries ».

Uub n'en pouvait plus, ce type n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça, il était un enfant, mais on lui devait le respect. Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à être poli envers les autres et les adultes en particulier. Mais cet homme insultait sa famille, il ne pouvait le tolérer, pourtant il ne comprenait pas, l'homme en kimono orange avait été présenté comme un honnête combattant, un exemple pour les autres. Il ne perdait jamais son calme mais cela dépassait les bornes, il voulait le faire taire. Qu'importe le moyen.

Goku sentant qu'il était à point, porta le coup de grâce en lui donnant un coup de pied au visage tout en lui criant :

Puis tes parents ils t'aiment pas !

La fureur, la haine, la colère, l'envie de détruire, tout détruire, les pensées de Uub se réduisirent à ces simples sentiments. Tout se brouilla autour de lui, le son des spectateurs, les couleurs, les images, tout était flou. Sauf une chose, l'homme en face lui, son image se superposant à celle du guerrier aux cheveux longs et dorés de ses cauchemars. Comment osait-il l'insulter, comment pouvait-il le surpasser en force, il fit exploser sa puissance en hurlant.

Goku sentit qu'il avait foiré son plan, il voulait lui faire ressortir un peu sa force, mais pas à ce point. Il avait forcé la dose, il se sentit un peu stupide, parce que là il risquait d'avoir des morts sur les bras. Toute la force de Buu était en train de sortir du garçon, une aura rose électrique parcourait son corps, des éclats du terrain s'arrachaient à celui-ci et éclatait dans les airs à cause de la pression énergétique. Il devait réfléchir, que faire, que faire, songea-t-il dans la précipitation. Si il le combattait sérieusement, les dégâts allaient être sérieux, et si il lui-même y mettrait trop de force, il pourrait le tuer, certes les Dragon Balls arrangeraient l'histoire. Cependant tuer un enfant ne l'enchantait guère, et surtout c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait voulu un beau combat, il était servi. Et bien tant pis pour les dégâts, il se préparait à devenir Super Saiyajin, lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de grave, et là il regarda le garçon attentivement, et il vit que ses yeux avaient changés de couleur. Le blanc était passé à un noir profond, et l'iris était devenu rouge sombre, les yeux de Buu.

Il lui manquait une partie de son être, et il la sentait, elle était là tout près, sa perception du monde était embrouillé par sa haine et son propre pouvoir. Mais oui, une chose qui lui appartenait se trouvait dans cette endroit. Il ne savait quoi, il ne savait rien, il ne savait plus qui il était. Un enfant, un démon, les deux ? Cela ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon, et il se tourna vers Mr. Buu, la réponse était clair, les rêves, les cauchemars, tout était lié à ce gros bout de chewing-gum disgracieux, cette insulte à ce qu'il avait été. Et il hurla de colère en sa direction.

Mr. Buu était complètement tétanisé par la peur, l'aura menaçante qui se partait en sa direction le terrorisait. Goku avait eu tort, ça allait mal finir, très très mal finir. L'esprit revanchard de l'ancien Buu n'avait pas complètement disparu. Il était toujours présent, et il voulait récupérer le dernier morceau de son être. C'est-à-dire lui, de plus même si sa force n'était pas au maximum, les dégâts qu'il pourrait causer chez les innocents seraient catastrophiques. Satan lui avait appris la valeur de la vie humaine, et le fait que le bien est préférable au mal, mais l'ancien Buu n'était qu'une bête, un monstre, un pur esprit maléfique.

Uub fonça à pleine vitesse sur Buu, pendant ce temps le commentateur qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, hurlait :

Stop, Uub, vous ne devez pas attaqué les autres participants, si vous sortez du terrain vous serez éliminé d'office ! Mr. Uub !

Mais Uub s'en fichait, il ne les écoutait pas, si bruyants, les être humains étaient si faibles et parlaient si fort. Il voulut les tuer, il chargea alors sa paume d'énergie mais ne fit rien, non d'abord le gros lard, se ravisa-t-il. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de Buu, il allait le ré-absorber et redevenir la créature la plus puissante de l'univers, il absorberait toutes les autres puissantes créatures de cette planète, à commencer par l'homme en kimono orange.

Goku fut surpris lorsque Uub passa à pleine vitesse à côté de lui, il s'attendait à une attaque et s'était transformé en Super Saiyajin afin de pouvoir parer, mais Uub n'en fit rien. Il mit quelques dixièmes de secondes à comprendre, Buu, c'était logique, du moins en quelque sorte, le petit Buu haïssait le gros Buu de toutes ses forces. Et il voulait sûrement l'absorber comme il l'avait fait 10 ans avant. Il décida que le risque était trop grand, tant pis si il le tuait, il ressusciterait ensuite, il n'y avait plus d'autre issue possible.

Presque, presque, quelques dixièmes des secondes qui passaient comme des heures, l'excitation qui faisait que tout autour de lui semblait être ralenti. Sa main s'approcha du gros, qui ne bougeait pas, sûrement trop peureux pour tenter de s'esquiver, il ne pourrait rien faire de toute façon. Et là, IL s'interposa, encore lui, toujours lui, toujours ce kimono orange et ces cheveux longs et dorés, cette aura puissante et électrique, cette impression de solennité dans le regard. Il venait de se téléporter devant lui, le regard déterminé, la main chargé d'énergie tendu vers lui, il flottait au-dessus du sol devant le gros pour le protéger. Non, il n'oserait pas le tuer, c'était impossible, il était un enfant, il ne tuerait jamais un enfant. Mais qui était-il au juste ? Un enfant ou un monstre ? Uub ou Buu ?

Goku vit que Buu avait stoppé sa course juste en face de lui, à peine un mètre les séparaient, et il songea alors que l'esprit de Uub tentait peut-être de remonter en combattant celui de Buu, l'aider sembla alors une solution plus idéale que de le tuer directement. Sans toutefois baisser sa main, prête à relâcher l'énergie accumuler à n'importe quel moment.

Uub, écoute essaye de prendre le dessus. Je sais c'est dur, mais c'est de ma faute, j'ai voulu te mettre en colère, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je te demande de m'excuser, s'il-te-plaît.

Uub prit sa tête dans ses mains et hurla avec un visage qui montrait sa souffrance et la lutte qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Son aura oscillait, sa force diminuait petit à petit. Uub pensa à sa famille, à ses amis qui le regardaient chez lui. Qu'allaient-ils en penser, le voir se comporter ainsi, ils ne seraient pas fier de lui. Il ne voulait pas les contrarier, ou les décevoir.

Goku fut rapide, il sentit l'affaiblissement chez Uub, il se déplaça derrière lui, arrêta sa transformation et lui asséna une manchette dans la nuque pour l'assommer. Le petit tomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol, en dehors de l'arène. Ce que vit d'ailleurs le commentateur, retrouvant son professionnalisme malgré ce combat très étrange, hurla dans son fidèle micro :

C'est...c'est un hors-ring ! Son Goku remporte ce...ce combat !

Les spectateurs se regardaient les uns et les autres en chien de faïence, ils ne savaient vraiment pas quoi penser, ce garçon était devenu soudain très effrayant et pour ils ne savaient quelle raison, avait voulu s'attaquer à Mr. Buu. De plus même si cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, l'homme en kimono orange, Son Goku, avait fait pousser ses cheveux avec un trucage improbable. En plus le garçon ne s'était toujours pas relevé du coup porté par Son Goku, et de plus Mr. Buu semblait très secoué par ce qui venait de lui arrivé.

Les infirmiers rassurèrent le public en expliquant que Uub allait bien, et qu'il était seulement assommé. Le public poussa à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement. Et leurs questions s'envolèrent pour le moment, car le commentateur, à la discrète demande de Goku, leur expliqua :

En réalité Uub a tenté de faire diversion en faisant semblant de vouloir se mettre hors-jeu. Son Goku ayant été surpris, Uub pensait sûrement pouvoir le pousser hors du ring. Mais Son Goku a réussi à percer sa défense.

Bien que cette explication paraisse bancale, même aux yeux de Goku, il fut soulagé e voir que le public l'applaudit en criant des compliments ou en sifflant pour féliciter les participants de ce combat très stratégique. Au moins il n'aurait pas besoin d'effacer leurs mémoires avec les Dragon Balls, comme ses amis et lui avaient dû le faire pour Buu, cela permettait au tournoi de continuer normalement. Il espérait qu'aucun incident de plus n'arriverait durant le tournoi, parce que là, il l'avait échappé bel.


	7. Chapitre 7

Pendant que Gohan allait se préparer à monter sur le ring, Goku alla discrètement dans la loge de spectateurs privée prêtée par Satan, d'où sa famille et ses amis suivaient le match, et s'approcha de Piccolo :

Je peux te demander un petit service ?

Tu veux que je me charge de surveiller l'état du garçon ?

Toujours aussi perspicace, répondit-il en rigolant.

Piccolo acquiesça, c'était mieux que quelqu'un surveille le garçon, même si il aurait voulu voir le match qu'allait disputer son protégé dans quelques instants. Malgré que son adversaire paraisse faible, Piccolo et sa légendaire sensibilité pour démêler le vrai du faux, restait persuadé que ce duo improbable caché bien plus qu'ils ne le prétendaient. Mais qu'importe, peu d'adversaire étaient à l'heure actuelle capable de rivaliser avec Gohan. Par contre, si l'instant ne s'y prêtait guère, il se chargerai de sonner les cloches à Goku sur son comportement infantile de toute à l'heure qui avait faillit leur coûter chère.

Goku remercia Piccolo, et vit que de nombreux regards étaient braqués sur lui, l'un d'entre eux en particulier était chargé d'une envie de meurtre tellement grande qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pic dans le dos. Il se retourna et vit que sa femme, Chichi, le regardait avec son regard des mauvais jours. Mais avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrit la bouche, Goku lui lâcha un grand sourire, et cria :

J'y retourne, j'embrasse Gohan de ta part ! Je vous expliquerai quand j'aurai le temps !

Il fonça en courant vers la sortie pour retourner près de la zone de combat, pour avoir une meilleure vue, et ainsi échapper à la fureur légendaire de sa femme. Il entendit au loin le hurlement de la Chichi sauvage, et se gratta le menton, gêné, il lui donnerait une explication sur ce petit imprévu du combat plus tard, mais pour le moment, il était pressé de voir son fils combattre. En ayant en tête le fait que si il gagnait, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne produise pas, il s'affronterait sérieusement pour la première fois. La force de Gohan n'avait jamais été aussi grande, cela lui donnait des frissons d'excitation rien que d'imaginer un combat avec un tel adversaire. Bien qu'ils se soient souvent entraînés ensemble, ce n'était pas sérieux et surtout leurs forces respectives étaient très loin du niveau qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui.

Gohan, avec son kimono orange, identique à celui de son père, monta sur le ring et avança face à la jeune fille qu'il devait affronter. Il détestait se battre avec les filles, Videl lui demandait parfois d'être son partenaire d'entraînement pour garder la forme, et Pan voulait souvent qu'ils se battent. Mais, bien qu'il sache que les femmes pouvaient être aussi fortes que n'importe qui, sa mère par exemple qu'il craignait bien plus qu'un Super Saiyajin 230 en était un exemple, se battre avec une femme ne lui plaisait pas, il avait peur de leur faire mal et de le regretter. Quand bien même cette fille avait l'air spéciale.

Miss P. se retrouva face à Son Gohan, elle devait s'en tenir au plan, l'affronter directement pourrait être risqué, ne sachant pas jusqu'où allait son niveau à lui. Surtout après avoir vu celui de ce Son Goku, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais sa puissance avait atteint un niveau remarquablement élevé. Elle regarda alors Son Gohan, et alors que celui-ci voulu se courber comme le voulait le rite, elle s'exclama :

Fais voir ta puissance maximum !

Comment ?

Montre moi tout ce dont tu es capable.

Gohan était interloqué, que cette fille lui demande directement de monter sa force signifiait deux choses, la première, c'est qu'elle connaissait l'existence de cette puissance, mais la seconde, plus étrange encore, c'est paraissait deviner l'étendu des ses pouvoirs et pourtant elle n'était pas effrayé. Cela lui parut idiot d'accepter, sans savoir qui était cette personne, elle pourrait se révéler être une ennemi. Il refusa donc tout net.

Désolé, mais cela ne va pas être...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, la jeune fille avait foncé vers lui à une très grande vitesse et venait de lui asséner un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac. Gohan recula sous l'effet du choc, il n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais il l'avait senti passé. Cette fille n'était pas n'importe qui, rien qu'avec ce coup il avait compris qu'elle était forte, et surtout qu'elle aussi en gardait sous la pédale. Cela le décida à lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait voir.

Je t'ai sous-estimé et j'ai faillit le payer cher, j'accepte ta demande, mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite.

Tu es bien présomptueux, rétorqua-t-elle.

Gohan concentra alors son pouvoir comme à son habitude, depuis qu'il était passé sous les pouvoirs de l'ancien Kaio Shin, il n'avait plus besoin de se transformer. Il relacha simplement sa puissance qu'il maintenait baissé. Et d'un coup, il se mit à fond avec un cri, les dalles s'éclatèrent un peu, créant un cercle de dalles enfoncées autour de lui. Une vague d'énergie souleva un vent qui força Miss P. à se couvrir les yeux avec les mains.

Bizarre, pensa Miss P., pourquoi n'était-il pas transformé, sa force était bien trop grande pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de transformation. Quelque chose n'allait pas, bien que cela risque de soulever des questions de son adversaire, et ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

Comment ça se fait que tu sois rester normal ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Si j'en suis sûr, tout à l'heure ton père s'est transformé en guerrier doré, pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme lui alors que ta force le surpasse ?

Tu dois faire erreur.

Il disais cela non seulement lui faire croire qu'elle avait mal vu, mais aussi intérieurement parce que le fait qu'il soit plus fort que son père lui paraissait totalement absurde. Ce combat commençait à l'énerver un peu, cet interrogatoire lui semblait bien plus que louche, si bien qu'il finit par trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse éviter les question gênantes.

Très bien, écoute, si tu gagnes, je réponds à tout ce que tu veux !

Ça me va !

Gohan réfléchit encore un instant, cette fille était étrange, quelque chose était familier dans son aura, comme si il ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il s'empressa alors d'ajouter.

Par contre, si c'est moi qui gagne, c'est toi qui subiras un petit interrogatoire.

Euh...

La jeune fille était décontenancé, elle jeta derrière son masque, un regard à Mr. B. Que devait-elle répondre, il acquiesça simplement d'un hochement de tête. Pourquoi devrait-elle accepter, il ne pourrait pas contrôler la situation ni obtenir des réponses dans ce cas de figure. De plus, bien qu'elle ait jouer les fanfarons, ce Gohan était trop fort pour elle. Elle avait pensé que leur niveau serait en-dessous du sien. Malheureusement, il devait être au moins 10 fois plus fort qu'elle. Son plan qui consistait à massacrer en un coup se trouvait anéanti. Que devait-elle faire, il était marrant lui avec son petit hochement, songea Miss P. elle y était jusqu'au narines. De toute façon perdu pour perdu, autant essayer de le mettre hors-ring en le prenant par surprise.

Gohan suivit l'échange de regards silencieux entre les deux, et cela confirmait sa théorie, ils tramaient quelque chose, et leur plan semblait mal en point. Sans doute parce que l'adversaire était trop fort pour eux. Le fait qu'elle connaisse la puissance et probablement le Super Saiyajin était très bizarre, même si Gohan commençait presque à entrevoir plusieurs possibilités. Toutes très abracadabrantesques, mais après tout il n'avait jamais rien vécu de normal. Et soudain il vit quelque chose qui faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. Il sentit l'énergie de la gamine augmenter d'une façon qui était celle avant de...non, impossible, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, il ne comprenait plus rien...La fille venait de devenir Super Saiyajin juste sous ses yeux.

Il était surpris, ça au moins c'était une victoire pour elle. Mais c'était bien la seule pour le moment. Elle se débarrassa de son chapeau et de son masque, de toute façon il n'avait servi à rien puisqu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu, sans l'avoir jamais vu. Ses cheveux hérissés en longues pointes dorés sortirent de son chapeau, et son visage fut libéré du masque blanc.

Regard bleu acier, cheveux dorés en pointe. Zéro doute possible, elle était bien une Super Saiyajin, comment cela se pouvait-il. Gohan cherchait une explication logique à cela, mais aucune ne lui venait en tête. Bon il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, même si cette transformation était totalement inattendu, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, jamais une simple Super Saiyajin ne pourrait le blesser.

Et elle passa à l'attaque, il fallait être rapide. C'était le seul moyen d'avoir un léger avantage, la surprise tenait encore Son Gohan, elle fonça le pied en avant en direction de son visage. Il esquiva simplement en penchant la nuque sur le côté. Même pas de haussement de sourcils, elle enragea, encore un fois son plan de combat tombait à l'eau. Mais elle ne paniquait pas, elle avait connu pire, bien pire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Son Gohan, impassible, il avait visiblement retrouvé son calme, et allait sans doute prendre le combat au sérieux.

Son Gohan décida qu'il allait la pousser gentiment, pas trop de force tout de même, l'idée de la blesser le répugnait. Il se rappela alors du combat de son père contre sa mère qu'on lui avait tellement raconté, son père avait propulsé sa mère hors du ring avec un fort coup de poing qui avait déplacé une masse d'air. Il se cala alors sur ses pieds, se mit en position, recula son poing, se concentra sur la force à mettre. Et il donna un coup dans le vide.

Mais que faisait-il, s'interrogea-t-elle, pourquoi ne s'avançait-il pas. Elle le vit reculer son poing en arrière, et elle comprit trop tard. Elle sentit une très forte pression sur son ventre, et malgré elle, elle se fit propulser très fort en arrière. Avant d'avoir put retrouver l'usage de son corps, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait touché le sol hors du ring. Elle jura intérieurement, il avait été trop fort pour elle, il avait une expérience du combat qu'elle était loin de posséder.

Au moins cela avait fonctionner, le coup l'avait eu par surprise. Maintenant, l'heure des questions. Il s'avança vers elle, la main en avant pour l'aider à se relever.

Je crois que tu as des trucs à nous raconter ?

Son Gohan, je répondrais à toutes tes questions durant mon match contre Vegeta

Celui qui venait de parler était Mr. B., il releva Miss. B. puis toisa de nouveau Gohan, il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et partit avec Miss P.. Gohan ne rétorqua pas, le regard de ce type était effrayant, mais toujours aussi familier. Gohan songea alors à quelque chose, si la fille était une Saiyajin, bien que cela soit totalement illogique. Ce type devait probablement en être un aussi. Mais qui, et comment. Puis une idée folle, totalement farfelue lui vint en tête.

Il regarda de dos le géant, sa démarche pesante et lente, son regard d'acier, cette taille irréelle. Gohan éclata de rire, un rire sans joie, Vegeta avait intérêt à assurer lorsqu'il l'affronterait. Cependant il décida de garder son hypothèse secrète, car si elle se révélait erronée il créerait un panique pour rien. Tout en marchant vers les vestiaires pour retrouver sa famille et souhaiter bonne chance à Trunks et Goten, il cogitait sur les implications d'une telle hypothèse, il eut de nouveau un petit rire nerveux. Si LUI était en vie, ils étaient dans la merde.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le commentateur avait bien du mal à gérer les spectateurs, ceux-ci commençaient à gronder. Les matchs qui se déroulaient ne proposaient pas assez d'action à leur goût, ils criaient des demandes de remboursements, bien que le tournoi soit gratuit, ou bien simplement des cris de colères. Le commentateur, bien qu'essayant de les calmer et de leur expliquer que les adversaires avaient jusque là eu trop de différence de force entre eux, les comprenaient un peu aussi. En sachant que Son Goku et ses amis participaient, il s'était attendu à des combats épiques, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais là il avait l'impression que des histoires qui le dépassaient se démêlaient durant le tournoi.

Son Goten était en train d'ajuster ses poignets en tissu et de resserrer la ceinture de son kimono gris, lorsqu'il vit l'arbitre-commentateur arriver vers lui, l'air un peu paniqué, en courant. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui, et reprit son souffle bruyamment. Ensuite il regarda Son Goten et Trunks.

Bon, messieurs, on a un problème, les spectateurs en ont marre de voir les combats durer si peu de temps, il est vrai que pas grand ne se passe lors de ces combats. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

Il regarda Son Gohan, qui eut un petit sourire confus.

En gros, je voudrais vous demander de faire durer un peu le combat, de faire du grand spectacle !

Eh bien...s'apprêtait à répondre Trunks.

Ils le feront, ne vous inquiétez pas.

C'était Vegeta qui venait de répondre, le commentateur eut l'air ravi et remercia les deux garçons. Trunks le suivit vers l'arène, mais alors que Goten allait faire de même, Vegeta l'attrapa par l'épaule.

Humilie-le.

Quoi ? Répondit Goten, choqué.

Tu m'as très bien entendu, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il a besoin d'être un peu secoué. Un petit électrochoc lui fera beaucoup de bien. Et ne crois pas que c'est avec plaisir que je te demande ça, ma fierté en prends un coup. Mais il m'insupporte, sa mère l'a trop couvé et il a perdu sa fierté de combattant.

Ça ne me plaît pas, même si il s'est mal comporté en tant qu'ami, je n'ai pas envie de faire un truc pareil.

A toi de voir...mais tu sais que cela lui ferait du bien, une petit douche froide. Écoute, tu fais comme le mec à la moustache t'as dit, tu fais traîné en longueur, tu ne te bats pas à fond. Et après tu lui mets une petite rouste.

Goten était perplexe, il savait que Vegeta avait amplement raison, quoi qu'il puisse lui opposer comme règle morale, Trunks avait besoin de cette douche froide pour se remettre à l'entraînement. Simplement il aurait préféré ne pas le faire lui-même, leur amitié était déjà mis à mal par des histoires, là ça serait donner un coup final. Mais de toute façon, il aviserai durant le combat, il ferait durer et il se déciderai ensuite. Il se dirigea à son tour vers la zone de combat, sous les clameurs des spectateurs.

Trunks commençait à s'impatienter. Mais qu'avait-il fait, Goten avait mis un petit moment avant d'arrivé, c'était louche. Mais il ne voulut pas lui demander, après tout il s'en fichait. Trunks regarda alors son adversaire dans les yeux avant de se courber et de se mettre en position.

Très bien, le combat retour entre les deux anciens finalistes enfants d'il y a 10 ans va commencé, accrochez vous mesdames et messieurs, ça va décoiffer ! Allez-y ! hurla le commentateur.

Goten attaqua tout de suite, il se jeta en avant et donna un coup de poing en direction du ventre de Trunks, celui-ci esquiva, mais reçu un peu le coup sur le côté droit de sa hanche. La douleur le cingla un dixième de seconde, suffisamment de temps pour que Goten puisse apparaître derrière lui et tenter un coup de pied dans son dos. Trunks fit plusieurs déplacements rapides en enchaînant les roues avant pour esquiver le coup et ainsi mettre de la distance entre eux.

Ce n'était pas du tout gagné pour lui, Goten était très en forme, contrairement à lui qui était un peu rouillé. Mais sans le Super Saiyajin, cela restait jouable. D'ailleurs il regarda Goten et lui précisa :

Pas de Super Saiyajin, puisqu'ils veulent faire durer le combat, on va le faire durer.

Je ne comptais pas l'utiliser, répondit Goten.

Où plutôt je n'aimerai pas devoir le faire, finit-il en pensée. Cette fois, c'est Trunks qui attaqua, il vola dans les airs et se propulsa le pied en avant. Goten para avec l'avant-bras, l'onde de choc générée par leurs forces creusa un autre trou dans la surface du ring. Ils enchaînèrent ensuite les coups, parant et esquivant à toute vitesse. Puis ils se déplacèrent en même temps, trop vite pour les spectateurs qui ne les virent réapparaître que brièvement à des endroits différents du ring, et même dans les airs. A chaque fois, ils voyaient l'un des deux bloquer un coup de l'autre et ils entendaient un bruit sourd d'impact qui résonnait dans le stade. Ils clamaient leur bonheur d'avoir enfin un combat digne de ce nom, même si voir les combattants dans les airs leur paraissaient étrange.

Le commentateur heureux d'avoir un vrai combat à expliquer, ne s'en privait pas.

On peut les voir pratiquer une ancienne technique d'arts martiaux, la danse de l'air, aujourd'hui quasiment oublié, elle permet aux combattants de flotter dans les airs. Elle fut inventer par le légendaire maître des grues.

Tortue Géniale qui se trouvait dans la loge en compagnie des autres et qui suivait le combat toussota.

Légendaire mon cul...

Krilin eut un petit sourire en entendant cette remarque qui le fit songer à l'époque, qui lui semblait tellement lointaine, où il était encore un participant crédible à ce tournoi, leurs premières rencontres avec Tenshinhan, Chaozu, et il songea même au mystérieux Jackie Choun dont il n'avait plus entendu parler, il devait être mort depuis le temps pensa-t-il. Il regarda sa femme, même elle C-18 la puissante cyborg, n'avait pas voulut participer, ils étaient totalement dépassés par la force des Saiyajins. Ils avaient fait leur temps, et c'était bien ainsi. Il prenait du plaisir à regarder des combats aussi intenses, pas besoin d'y participer.

Les deux adversaires sont totalement à égalité, impossible de savoir qui va gagner ce palpitant combat, continua le commentateur.

Son Goku et Vegeta, eux aussi retournés dans la loge, se regardèrent. Ils savaient tout les deux que c'était faux, Goten se battait en se retenant et il ne risquait sûrement pas de perdre, car Trunks pour sa part s'épuisait petit à petit, ils sentaient déjà ses forces commencer à décliner. L'écart se creusait au fur et à mesure.

Pourtant le combat continuait, même si Trunks paraît avec de plus en plus de difficultés, et avait du mal à toucher Goten. Celui-ci se contentant d'esquiver, sans même avoir l'air d'éprouver de la difficulté, il laissa passer une rafale rapide de coups de poing assénée par Goten. Il sentit la douleur lui tenailler le ventre. Il cracha un glaviot de sang, et s'essuya la bouche tout en essayant de rester en l'air. Il se rendait compte de la différence de force, même sans le Super Saiyajin, Goten était au top de sa forme, tandis que lui n'avait presque pas progresser en dix ans. Il ne voulait pas perdre, il se jeta alors, totalement désespéré sur son ami en hurlant, essaya de lui asséner une manchette, Goten de nouveau esquiva simplement en se déplaçant vers le haut. Trunks regarda les yeux de Goten, le voir ainsi le regardant de haut avec cette pointe de pitié dans ses yeux l'énerva.

Il se sentit blessé, il savait que Goten n'était pas à fond, mais faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait négligé son entraînement, qu'il avait négligé son amitié avec Goten, alors qu'elle était si précieuse pour lui. Cependant il refusait la défaite, il ne voulait pas perdre la face contre Goten, ni devant son père. Sa rage s'accumula en lui, il eut envie de pleurer, il hurla de rage et bien qu'il sache que c'était déloyal, se transforma en Super Saiyajin.

Il avait craqué, peut-être qu'il l'avait poussé trop loin. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas laisser Trunks passer outre ce qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord quelques minutes avant. Il se transforma à son tour, mais il se rappela alors de la demande de Vegeta, et il se décida, plutôt que de se transformer en simple Super Saiyajin, de passer directement au stade 2. Ses cheveux se dressèrent fortement sur sa tête, son aura s'accrut et des éclairs bleutés dansaient tout autour de lui.

Trunks, complètement désespéré, attaqua Goten sans même remarquer sa transformation. Il frappa celui-ci d'un violent coup de poing au torse. Mais Goten ne broncha pas, Trunks vit alors qu'il s'était transformé en Super Saiyajin 2. Il n'avait plus aucune chance, il n'avait jamais atteint ce stade, sa force était dérisoire comparée à la sienne. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser plus longtemps et s'apprêtait à abandonner, lorsqu'il reçu un énorme coup de poing au visage. Il fut à moitié assommé par l'attaque de Goten, et tomba dans le vide, pour finir par s'écraser sur la surface du ring.

Le commentateur resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes et commença à compter. Une fois arrivé au chiffre cinq, Trunks, au prix d'un effort surhumain, se releva lentement en prenant appuie sur ses coudes. La sueur trempait ses cheveux, il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, et malgré sa vision troublé, vit qu'il avait du sang sur sa tenue. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais il finit par se relever tant bien que mal. Il avait du mal à entendre, il avait sûrement un tympan de percé. Il n'était plus en Super Saiyajin, il n'avait plus aucune chance, même une toute petite, de gagner. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui occupait son esprit, c'était que Goten ait fait ça, qu'il l'ait humilié à ce point-là. Il l'avait quasiment achevé en un coup, sans même avoir l'air de se battre à fond. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une chose pareille, ils s'étaient disputés, certes, mais il pensait encore être son ami.

Goten s'en voulut à la seconde où il vit l'incompréhension et la tristesse dans le regard de Trunks. Il était revenu sur la surface du terrain et s'était empêcher de l'aider à se relever, cela aurait encore plus malmené la fierté de Trunks. Il ne savait pas comment continué, ce combat n'avait plus d'utilité ni de sens. Il regarda Trunks, qui d'un coup tourna le dos et marcha vers le bord du ring avant de sauter sur l'herbe en dehors de la surface.

C'est...hum...un abandon par hors-ring, Goten vainqueur du match, cria le commentateur.

La foule félicita Son Goten pour sa maîtrise et sa victoire impressionnante. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait, il couru précipitamment vers les vestiaires pour tenter de s'excuser auprès de Trunks. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit que Dendé venait de le soigner. Il s'approcha de son ami qui lui tournait le dos et rangeait ses affaires avec la main tendue pour lui toucher l'épaule. Mais Vegeta le bloqua avec sa main, il le regarda d'un air qui signifiait que ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire. Trunks finit de ranger son sac, sortit du vestiaire, et quitta le stade en volant rapidement sans même dire un mot.

Goten s'assit sur le banc du vestiaire, la tête dans les mains. Vegeta s'assit à côté de lui, et Goku de l'autre côté.

Ça a marché mieux que je ne le pensait, dit Vegeta.

Marché, il me déteste, et il a raison, je n'avais pas à faire ça, je n'avais pas à l'humilier, c'est dégueulasse !

Il s'était levé et hurlait presque sur Vegeta.

Pourtant, tu n'as pas vu son regard, ce n'était pas de la haine que j'y ai vu, c'était de la détermination et de la colère, les deux forces principales des Saiyajins et il les a retrouvés, lui répondit son père.

Goten se renfrogna, et se rassit sur la banc, il continuait à se sentir mal, la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre ne partait pas. Il espérait que Trunks ne ferait rien d'idiot après être parti aussi sauvagement. Il était plongé dans ses noirs pensées, quand il vit le type bizarre vêtu, enfin pas très vêtu, de cuir qui s'appelait Sadoman à ce qu'il s'en rappelait, s'approcher de lui. Le type se mit accroupie face à lui.

Eh bien alors mon petit on est tout triste ? Faut pas s'en faire, ton copain il va revenir, c'est pas grave.

Ben, heu, merci, bafouilla Goten, surpris.

Après tout un mignon petit couple comme vous c'est agréable, ça serait triste de vous séparer.

Goten avait les yeux presque sortis de leur orbites et de la morve coulait de son nez, il n'arrivait même pas à formuler une réponse. Qu'est-ce que ce mec était en train de s'imaginer, se révoltait-il intérieurement, Trunks c'était son ami d'enfance, son deuxième frère, mais pas son...Il n'arrivait même pas à se l'imaginer, d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas se l'imaginer. Le type eut un sourire, qui aurait put être mignon si il n'avait pas été un grand moustachu à la mâchoire carrée, et partit en sautillant vers le ring pour son match avec Buu.


End file.
